fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Realight
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus guild, and also the current "Miss Fiore".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore, and made her swimsuit photocalls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewellery; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals (high-heels in the anime version.) for footwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 Personality Jenny is an exuberant young woman who is passionate about her guild, Blue Pegasus, rooting for it to win X791's Grand Magic Games, cheering her competing guildmates upFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 and praising their abilities with a great deal of enthusiasm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 7 Similarly, she seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in her appearance. While competing herself, she acted in a cocky during her fight with Mirajane Strauss in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished, believing the plan she had come up with to be flawless. While she had such certainty, Jenny proposed Mirajane a bet, which would have involved the loser posing nude for the Sorcerer Magazine; something which hints at a certain degree of malice on her side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 15-17 This was shown again when she and the others were at the Ryuuzetsu Land and steals Mirajane's bikini top and bottom for revenge for her loss the other day. However, the two are shown to still have a friendly relationship with one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8-9, 13 While willing to show off her body in revealing attires as a model, Jenny doesn't appear to be without shame, breaking down into tears following her defeat at Mirajane's hands, at the thought of having to pose completely naked for the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 24 However, while she was upset at having to model naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, she is a person who keeps her word and appeared naked just as she said she would. It's implied Jenny has romantic feelings for her teammate Hibiki Lates, or is in a relationship with him as on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games the two were kissing each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 3 History In the X784, she was voted #1 "Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend" in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. She and Mirajane used to work together in the swimsuit modeling business. At some point, she won the title of "Miss Fiore".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Jenny is introduced by Chapati Lola as a guest speaker for the first day of the Grand Magic Games. She tells Team Blue Pegasus to do their best when they enter the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 When she sees Team Fairy Tail B, she asks if it wasn't unfair to have two teams competing at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 When asked about who she is cheering for in the first event, "Hidden", she says she will be rooting for her guild mate, Eve Tearm. On the second day of the games, due to Ichiya's inability to fight, she is chosen to take his place during the match against Mirajane of Fairy Tail's Team B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 The battle begins and it quickly transitions into a swimsuit modelling contest between the two. They pose several times and Jenny compliments Mirajane for participating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11-14 Realizing that the contest is just going to repeat itself, she makes a bet with Mirajane saying that the loser will have to appear nude in Sorcerer Magazine, with Mirajane accepting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 15 Jenny, confident in her abilities, changes into her battle form, but is shocked to see Mirajane response; Satan Soul: Sitri. Jenny is quickly defeated and upon her loss, mourns at the fact that she'll have to pose nude for the magazine, with Mirajane sweetly saying she'll be looking forward to seeing it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 16-23 After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Jenny goes to the popular resort Ryuuzetsu Land, to relax. Whilst there, she spots Mirajane and Lisanna with the rest of Fairy Tail, and decides to rip Mirajane's bikini top from her chest as revenge for her having to pose nude in the Sorcerer Magazine, but Mirajane swiftly gets her back by pulling down Jenny's bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later, the two put aside their fighting to sit and have some drinks, talking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 13 However, they are interrupted when Natsu causes an explosion trying to melt some of Gray and Lyon's ice, which sends everyone flying and strips Jenny, who lands atop on Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 On the fourth day of the Games, Jenny returns to participate for her team in the event of the day: Naval Battle. The event requires the participants to knock each other out of a sphere of water, with the last person remaining the victor. Jenny enters stating that she won't lose this time as she did in her battle against Mirajane, and uses the distraction of Lucy summoning Aquarius to quickly boot Team Quatro Puppy's Rocker from the sphere. Despite this early success, Jenny is quickly flung from the arena alongside Risley and Chelia when Juvia unleashes a powerful water attack on everyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 During the 4th day's battle events, Jenny is seen kissing Hibiki while Ichiya is battling against Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy, something which shocks Ren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 3 When the formerly unknown member of the team is revealed to be an exceed who resembles Ichiya, Jenny is shown to be greatly shocked by the revelation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 5 Upon Ichiya's victory, Jenny smiles from the stands, calling the victory wonderful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 The final tag battle is between now-rival guilds Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, and Jenny watches from the stands as Gajeel and Natsu confront Sting and Rogue. When Natsu begins to take the two on solo and gain the upper hand, Jenny smiles alongside her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 The final day of the Grand Magic Games begins by having the six teams, from the lowest ranking team to the highest ranking, enter the stadium in a similar manner that was done the first day. Jenny, alongside her team, enters the stadium when the announcers call out her team's name and their current position, fifth place, receiving applause and cheers from their fans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 Jenny, standing next to Ichiya, listens to the commentators as they announce the rules of the final event, and springs into action as the bell is rang.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5 As Team Fairy Tail enters the battle late, Jenny comes across Erza Scarlet, by whom she is quickly defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Jenny has been shown to possess some skill in Transformation Magic, which she employs in a method similar to Requip by using it on her clothing, rapidly switching between attires. She displayed her abilities during her fight against Mirajane in X791's Grand Magic Games, where she changed between an impressive range of revealing outfits in mere seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 11-14 *'Battle Form': Jenny's most distinctive outfit, which she employed to put an end to her battle with Mirajane Strauss. Her head is covered by a ruffled dark headband which is attached to conical ear protectors which just out and backwards. Her torso is covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, split in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs are covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces are joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X''" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants become one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sports light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possess metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm has the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs are covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck is hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 17-18 It's unknown what advantages the Battle Form grants Jenny; While wearing it, she was shown emerging relatively undamaged from a fierce assault from Mirajane while the latter was in her 'Sitri' form, the 'Take Over' spell described as her strongest 'Satan Soul' transformation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-24 'Hand to Hand Combatant''': Jenny has shown to practice unarmed combat to a degree, catching Quatro Cerberus' Rocker off-guard with a foot stomp while the two of them were competing in the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event, taking advantage of the momentum gained from moving underwater to kick him out of the floating dome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 8-9 Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! *Naval Battle References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Female